


For Her Pleasure

by gnomi



Category: Angel: the Series, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Femslash. sequel/companion piece to my story "At the Pleasure Of...". A crossover with Angel. Warning: Contains dirty language and use of sex toys. CJ/Cordelai Chase





	For Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Well, here it is - the promised CJ/Cordelia sequel/companion piece to my story "At the Pleasure Of...". This is my first ever f/f story. Please feed me back and please be gentle. 

\--Nomi :-)

Title: For Her Pleasure - TWW/Angel crossover  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 11/5/00   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where Part: 1/1 C  
Codes: CJ/Cordelia   
Rating: NC-17   
Notes: Spoilers for "20 Hours in LA" and various and sundry pieces of the AngelVerse, but no real eps (I don't think)   
Warning: Contains dirty language and use of sex toys   
Dedication: For Tana, who POKEd hard enough until this PERKed

**For Her Pleasure By Nomi**

Ted Marcus' party was shaping up to be just another boring fund-raiser. I hate those things. It's not just the having to be "on" all day - that comes with the territory of being the Press Secretary. It's also the having to meet boring people and pretend that they fascinate you. And having to dress up when you have the feeling you're just gonna end up in the pool, soaking wet. I should know - it's happened to me more times than I'd like to remember.

So I was there, making small talk, seeing people I knew from back when I was in "the business," when suddenly I saw a familiar face - actually, 3 familiar faces - and suddenly the night had a lot more potential.

Those eyes...that hair...it haunts my dreams, even now.

I doubt I'll ever be over Cordelia Chase.

It's not like I'm unhappy with Danny...or that I don't realize that Cordy's half my age. There's something about her that draws me in. There's so much more to her than the flighty, shallow actress that she shows the world. I've seen some of what's underneath. And I want to see more.

They seem to see me at the same time I notice them. The three of them - Wes, Angel, and Cordy - come over to say hi. But I only have eyes for Cordy.

"Hi," I say. Great. I spend every day charming the elite of the press of the United States, and all I can think to say at this moment is "hi"? Good going, Claudia Jean.

"Hi," they say, and Cordelia gives me a little smile.

"How are things?" Angel asks. He always asks, even though the threat that was after me is long gone. I never really asked how they dispatched it - Cordelia said I probably didn't want to know - but Angel has always checked to make sure I'm OK. He'll send the occasional card or e-mail, just to check in.

That's how I found out that he and Wes had finally gotten together.

Which made me think....

To Angel and Wes, I said, "Hey, guys, there are a couple of friends of mine I think you should meet." Leaving Cordelia for just a minute, I took the two men over to where Josh and Sam were trying to hide from the madding crowd. Not that it was at all possible to hide here, despite the hundreds of people. Someone always sought you out.

"Hey, Josh, Sam? I have an...old friend I'd like you to meet."

I was making a joke they wouldn't understand...not unless Angel and Wes really took to them. But Angel and Wes smiled. They'd clued me in to Angel's...differences...not long after I first went to them. The fact that, as Cordy had put it, Angel had "vamped out" in front of me kinda drove them to it. But, Hell, I've worked in both LA and DC. There's very little that phases me anymore.

Besides Josh's being shot, that is.

So, anyway, I introduced Sam and Josh to Wes and Angel, and once they seemed to be hitting it off, I went back in search of Cordy. I spotted her across the courtyard and set off in her direction.

I wondered what I'd say to her once I had her alone. We'd had one wild night, but I'd been vulnerable and she'd been...Cordy. That doesn't sound right. She'd been looking for a companion for the evening, and having just moved to LA and having given up on guys - I guess she'd had a bad experience with her last breakup - at least for a while, she and I almost literally fell into our...liaison.

That's a nice word for it. Given the details, Josh would probably say we screwed like bunnies.

Anyway. I tracked Cordy down by the refreshments table.

"How's it going?" OK, not bad for an opening line. Not great, but not bad.

"It's going well," Cordy said. "I've been meaning to..." she trailed off, then started again. "No, I've never been one for tact, I'm not gonna start lying now. I've been avoiding calling you 'cause I was afraid you'd tell me I was a silly little girl. But I miss you, and boy, to I want you." She blushed. "Forward much, Cordelia?"

But her frankness affected me. Knowing she still wanted me did things to me. I felt my nipples harden under my blouse, and I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Cordy?"

"Yeah?"

"Got plans after this?"

"Not that I can't change. Dennis isn't expecting me home this evening...not that he really cares." Dennis is Cordy's roommate. She'd just moved into her new apartment the last time we'd seen each other, and from what she'd said, he wasn't the easiest to live with.

"Great. Let's meet up when this thing ends. I'd like to spend some time with you." I hoped that was subtle enough - if she didn't really want to go to bed, I didn't want to push her, and I was more interested in just spending time with her. As I said, I've been obsessing about her.

***

By the time the party wound down, my mind was running a mile a minute with the possibilities of what the rest of the evening might bring. I'd already told Danny that I was busy after the party - our code for "I'm gonna be sleeping with someone of the same sex." He knows that, much as I love him, periodically I need some...female companionship.

After saying my good-byes, I gathered up my coat, my notes, and Cordelia and went back to the hotel. I put my arm around her shoulders in the cab, but I didn't want to scare her off.

If my fingers just happened to brush her breast periodically, it was totally by accident. Yup, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

When we got to the hotel, we headed straight up to my room. I was staying on the same hall as all the rest of the senior staffers, but no one seemed to be around at the moment, which meant that Cordelia and I could go into my room without being noticed.

The moment we crossed the threshold and closed the door, Cordelia launched herself into my arms. I guess that was my answer - she was as eager to pick up where we'd left off as I was. I slipped out of my heels to try to bring us to a more comparable height, and Cordelia slipped out of her shoes as well. We stood propped against the closed door for a bit, just relearning each other's tastes and textures. She tasted a bit like coffee and chocolate, with a hint of something that was...innocent. For all that Cordelia has done and seen, she's still an innocent on many levels.

And that's part of what turns me on about her.

Pretty soon being against the door was hampering me. As deftly and smoothly as I could, I maneuvered us over to the bed.

I lay down on my back and pulled Cordelia on top of me. We were still both completely dressed, but I was looking forward to rectifying that. I figured it wouldn't take much effort to get her out of the wrap-around dress she was wearing - on first glance, there seemed to be one hook at the shoulder and one at the waist. As for me, I had on a strapless long silver sheath dress that had a zipper down the back, so it wouldn't take much to get me out of it.

I kissed my way down to the spot where her dress hooked at the shoulder and, as gently as I could, tugged the hook apart with my teeth. The whole top half of the dress came loose, and with a tiny bit of maneuvering, I had Cordelia stripped to the waist. Cordelia had not worn a bra this evening, probably because the dress had bared one shoulder and both arms.

I wasn't going to complain.

Rolling us over, I positioned Cordelia on her back in the middle of my bed. Cordelia pulled her hands up between us and centered her right palm over my left breast, caressing in slow, easy circles through the layers of my dress and my bra. I could feel myself getting wet, and she hadn't even touched bare skin yet.

That was easy to fix. Standing up for a sec, I reached around and undid the zipper of my dress enough that I could wiggle out of it, and then I took of my strapless bra, underwear and stockings.

I climbed back onto the bed and lay back down on top of Cordelia, who hadn't moved much while I was undressing. She was still covered from the waist down, having done nothing to remove the rest of her clothing while I was busy. I took this to mean that she was putting control of this evening in my hands.

I undid the clasp at the Cordelia's hip and unwrapped the rest of her dress, tossing it to the floor after she rolled off the length of cloth. She lay there in just her - very skimpy - panties, the crotch of which was already very wet. I took a moment to stick my nose between her legs and just sniff and not touch.

Cordelia moaned.

Reaching over to the bedside table, I confirmed that what I had placed there earlier today for my own personal use was still there. I'd get back to them, but I didn't want to have to be fumbling like an idiot when the time came. While my one hand was busy on the table, the other hand was playing with Cordelia's full breasts. I pinched her nipples lightly, just teasing one then the other, until they were hard. Then, once both hands were free again, I used one hand to continue teasing her breasts while I slipped the other down over her flat belly and down to the waistband of her panties. I let my fingers remain at her waist for a bit while I was planning my approach. Cordelia began to buck her hips in hopes - I guessed \- that I would move my fingers and startt doing something.

Instead, I replaced the fingers at her breast with my lips. Pulling her right nipple into my mouth, I laved at it with my tongue. When Cordy was gasping more than breathing, I switched to the other breast, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

As Cordelia's moans got louder, I made my move. Quickly removing her panties as she raised her hips off the bed, I plunged two fingers of my right hand into the nest of curls between her legs. She was hot and wet and ready for whatever I might do. I let my fingers dance around her clit for a moment, never actually touching it, knowing it would make her crazy for me.

"Delia?" I asked, releasing her nipple for the moment. For some reason, calling her "Cordy" at this moment seemed wrong. I hoped she didn't mind a new nickname.

"Ah?" she moaned.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

At that, I slid down the length of her body and stopped when my face was even with her hips. I kissed along the top of her pubic bone, skirting the areas I knew she really wanted me to be. I kissed my way down her inner thigh, placing my hands on either thigh to keep her steady. I teased and nipped at her hips and thighs until she was moaning steadily.

"C'mon, Delia, sweetie, let me hear what you want. Tell me."

"You..." she gasped. "Lick me. Taste me. Eat me!"

Well, who was I to deprive her? I used my hands to open her legs just a bit more, to give me optimum access, and then lowered my head. The first taste of her juices made me crazy. I sucked on the inside of her pussy - very gently - then stuck my tongue out as far as I could so that the tip was just a point. Using the tip, I lapped at her clit. Cordelia drew up her knees and spread her legs even further, opening herself to me totally.

"CJ, please!" she yelled. Once I had told her to be vocal, she didn't stop. "Fill me. Make me come. Make me yours. Fuck me!"

"Delia?" I said, lifting my head from her beautiful pussy, "do you trust me?"

"Yes!" she gasped. "Just do me!"

I stood up off the bed again, and she moaned at the loss of my weight on her. I quickly grabbed the "toys" off the bedside table, and got back into the bed.

Reaching between my own legs - but not really playing with myself - I took some of the moisture I found there onto my fingers. Using it as lubricant, I moistened the top of my vibrator, which I had brought with me to California anticipating a lonely night. Turning the vibrator onto the lowest power, so it was just barely humming. I approached Delia's cunt very slowly, just teasing the opening with the tip of the vibrator. Slowly, incredibly slowly, I worked the vibrator up into her wetness.

"More! Harder! Fuck me like you mean it!" Cordelia said.

So I turned the vibrator up to its second speed and started moving it in and out of her. She was bucking and moaning and sobbing, and all throughout she was keeping up a steady stream of dirty language.

"Oooh. I want you to fuck me," she moaned again.

"Delia, sweetie, give me your hand," I said. Without questioning, she did. I moved her hand so that she was the one controlling the movement of the vibrator, moving my hand in rhythm with hers until she had a pace of her own. I was then free to move back up her body and re-acquaint myself with her breasts, which were quivering at this point. I licked and sucked and played with both breasts, both nipples.

Cordelia had increased the speed with which she was manipulating the vibrator, and somehow she had also turned it up to its third and highest speed. As I increased the suction on her nipples, she exploded with a scream.

As she came down from her orgasm, I let go of her breasts and sat up, cross-legged on the bed, to watch her. Her thighs and her pussy were still quivering with aftershocks. I was glad I could bring her such ecstasy, but now I was feeling left out.

Cordelia must have sensed this, because as soon as she could move again, she sat up as well and turned to face me. She took the vibrator, which was still glistening from her juices, and - leaving it still on its highest setting - plunged it into me. Catching me off-guard, she was able to push me back onto my back on the bed, and then she became like some sort of wild thing, licking my breasts and sucking on my nipples and all the while pistoning the vibrator in and out of me. After getting so hot watching Cordelia reach her own orgasm, I knew it wouldn't take me too long.

Then Cordelia startled me again. Without breaking rhythm with the vibrator, she moved between my legs and started tonguing my clit in counterpoint to the movement of the vibrator. I was squirming on the bed, trying to get my brain around all the sensations I was feeling at the same time. I heard mewling sounds that could only have been coming from me, but it didn't sound like any noise I'd ever made before. Just when I thought I couldn't get any hotter, Cordelia took one of her fingers and worked it into my ass. The triple sensation of her tongue, the vibrator and her finger were just too much and I screamed, coming harder than I think I ever had before.

With one final lap at my soggy pussy, Cordelia came back up to the head of the bed and snuggled down at my side. She lay her head on my shoulder and nuzzled at my now incredibly sensitive breasts.

"Didja like that?" She smiled, leaned over and kissed me. I could taste myself on her lips, and she could probably still taste herself on me. It was an amazing combination of flavors.

"Y'know..." I said thoughtfully, "I think I did."

"But your poor, ignored breasts," she said with a mock frown. "They were virtually ignored. And they're _so_ swollen and sensitive." She cast her eyes around the room, landing on the ice bucket. Getting up out of bed, she grabbed a glass off the dresser, went to the ice bucket, and put some cubes into the glass. She came back to the bed and took one cube and put it in her mouth. Another she took in her fingers.

"This will make them better," she said around the ice cube that was quickly melting in her mouth. Taking one nipple in her mouth, she used her tongue to move the ice cube around the sensitive bud while she used the cube in the other to "soothe" my other nipple, and then put her mouth where her hand had been and her hand where her mouth had been. Just when I thought I couldn't feel more, she changed what she was doing. She ran the ice cube in her hand down my torso, down my belly, to the top of my pussy, dipping it in and out.

She kept this up until I came a second time and the ice was all melted.

We lay on the bed, cuddled together, and I think we fell asleep for a bit, but then I woke up and noticed that it was just about 3 AM.

"Delia? Sweetie? I hate to do this, but you've got to go." She stirred and opened her eyes, but I wasn't convinced that she was totally understanding what I was saying.

"Delia?" I said again. "It's 3 in the morning. I have to be heading back to DC later this morning, and you've got to go before anyone knows you were here."

She didn't look happy about it, but she nodded. We quickly got dressed again, me in my robe - 'cause I was planning to go back to sleep - and Cordelia in the wraparound dress from the party.

It was about 3:15 when I walked her to the door of the room. I opened the door, but just as I was going to say good-bye, Cordelia leaned in for a final kiss. The minute her lips touched mine, I was a gonner. I nipped and sucked at her lips until she opened for me. Slowly, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and touched her tongue, drawing it back towards my mouth. We dueled for a bit for control of the kiss, but finally I took over, devouring her mouth and roaming along her back and her shoulders with my hands. I was afraid to touch her breasts again, 'cause I was scared that if I started, we'd end up back in bed.

Suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. Shocked, I looked up. Josh and Sam were standing there, and I had no idea how long they'd been watching us.

Trying for a composure I didn't feel, I said, "See you soon?"

"Yes...soon," Cordelia responded. "I promise I'll try to find some reason for Angel to come East, even for a short break. I'll tell him...I don't know what I'll tell him, but I'll come up with something."

I gave her one last smoldering kiss, and then she was off.

"Well, now," Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"It's none of your business, Sam...nor yours, Josh," I said. I knew I'd never hear the end of this from them, especially considering the trouble I gave them when I first found out about _their_ relationship, but I hoped they'd be gentle.

I went back to sleep for a bit, then got up and headed for the trip back to DC. I ran into Sam and Josh, and I know I blushed a bit, but they were kind enough not to say anything in front of the rest of the senior staff, so I didn't comment, either.

***

About 15 minutes after I got back to my office from Andrews Air Force Base, Josh poked his head into my office.

"What is it, Josh?" I hadn't gotten enough sleep on the plane to be up to verbal gymnastics right now.

"Just wanted to tell you," he said, "I had a message when we got back. Donna just gave it to me. Angel said, 'Tell CJ that Cordy says soon'." He smiled and walked back toward his office.

I smiled to myself. Soon. I can wait for soon.

\----END----


End file.
